U.S. Patent Applications and co-pending patents by Light and Sound Design describe a stage lighting system which is run by stage lighting luminaries. Each of the luminaries includes a digitally controlled light shape altering device. The specific light shape altering device is the Texas Instruments digital micromirror device or “DMD”. This device is digitally controlled to produce shape altering outputs as well as effects on the light.